Marth's Bad Day
by Eladard Kikur
Summary: Heck breaks loose in the Smash Mansion as a certain prince wakes up in a VERY foul mood!
1. Wrong Side of the Bed

**If you preferred the original script format, please visit my homepage.**

* * *

On some random morning, the Smashers came down for breakfast like usual. They chatted, argued, ate, did whatever they did every morning. Unlike other mornings, there was an empty chair at the table. This chair belonged to one the most grouchiest people in the world. (Well... in the mornings, that is, for this person didn't care for bright sunny mornings. Now when it's pouring HARD in the mornings, this same person would look like they're on a sugar high/caffiene buzz combo of doom...) 

"Hey, has anyone seen Marth?" asked the always happy-go-lucky Mario.

"He's probably cursing the morning away in Japanese, like USUAL!" joked Fox.

"Aww, it's too bad that he's so foul in the mornings. He should just cheer up!" added Zelda.

"Is Marth trying to sleep the whole day away, Roy?" Popo asked curiously to the usually hyperactive pyromaniac.

"No... He's been awake for a while. I guess he couldn't sleep or som--" Roy got cut off by some random noise upstaris.

Upstairs, there was a loud thud followed by someone yelling "Aiee! Baka--" with a slew of Japanese profanity tailgating the person's first couple words. Everyone had a surprised look on their faces as they imagined what state Marth would be in at that point in time.

"Yep, looks like Marth is in his usual mood this morning!" laughed Roy with a sweatdrop on his head.

Some loud thumping could be heard as an extremely fatigued Marth came down the stairs. His eyes were red and he had some dark circles under them.

"Good morning, Marthy!" Peach chirped happily to the irritable prince.

Marth grumbled angrily in Japanese while shooting Peach a nasty glare and giving her the "Misty Eyes" (which my friend has coined from the Pokémon anime because Misty would narrow her eyes at the victims and innocent bystanders when she's angry). Peach raised an eyebrow for she did not understand what Marth has just said. She didn't understand his grumbling nor second language.

"What'd you say?" she asked politely.

Marth drew his breath and shouted loudly "I SAID 'WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT IT?!'" He did a pretty nice impression of Tommy from the mini cartoon The Off-Beats from its parent series Kablam!, at least as far as my opinion is concerned. All that the swordsman needed to fully emulate the show's running gag was large yellow text that said what he said, a solid blueish background, and the recoloring of everyone and himself in a lime green. Everyone else fell over backwards in surprise, which was also part of Tommy's running gag.

"Geez, what's gotten into YOU today?! You're not usually THIS crabby..." whimpered Fox.

Marth grumbled angrily in Japanese again while giving Fox the same look he gave Peach before.

"Could ya repeat that?" Fox asked meekly. He immediately braced himself for fear that his question will provoke Marth. Boy, was he right.

"I SAID 'SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE OR ELSE YOU'LL FIND YOURSELF AT THE END OF A VERY SHARP SWORD!!'" shouted Marth as he continued his unintentionally mockery of the cartoon's act.

Fox emitted a squeak and hid behind the newspaper.

Link snickered and added his two cents."I guess Marth's PMSing. Perhaps that's why he's even more grumpy today than usual..." He rolled off his chair, laughing and pounding the floor with his fist.

"THAT'S IT!!! I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN DURING OUR MATCH TODAY, FOREST BOY!!!" shouted Marth.

Roy, who was helping himself to a large portion of everything, cried out "I'm neutral!" He knew that Marth's wrath will fall on him as well.

Marth turned to Roy and glared daggers at the poor redhead. "AND YOUR SNORING KEPT ME UP ALL NIGHT LONG, PYRO BOY!!!"

Roy squeaked, then began to eat his food.

"Oh no... The Smash Mansion is gonna be a war zone today!" mumbled Pikachu.

"Let's hope that Marth doesn't go schizo on us or anything..." added Pichu.


	2. Mud Baths Are Relaxing

Marth was helping himself to some toast and jam when he noticed something was wrong. "What the?! Grrrrr... WHICH ONE OF YOU TOOK THE REST OF THE BLUEBERRY JAM?!?" he screamed.

"We have other kinds, Marth. It's not like it's the end of the world or any--" said C. Falcon, but he got cut off by Marth's screaming and ranting.

Marth pounded his fist onto the table, causing the coffee mugs to tremble and nearly spilling their contents. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO HAD THE REST OF THE BLUEBERRY JAM! I REFUSE TO HAVE TOAST WITHOUT BLUEBERRY JAM!!! WHOMEVER HAD IT WILL WISH THAT THEY NEVER CROSSED ME!!!"

"Hn. You foolish human, I had the rest of the jam. So if you want to duke it out right now..." taunted Mewtwo.

"Forget it!" shouted Marth. He pounded his fist again. "I'll just have some cere--" He got a box of Cookie Crips and found out that there was barely any left. He screamed angrily, terrifying everyone. Luigi quickly ate the rest of his cereal, which was Cookie Crisp.

"Please relax, Marth!" cried Nana.

"I WOULD BE RELAXED IF NOTHING WENT WRONG!!!" Marth stormed out of the kitchen and stomped upstairs.

"Later zhat morning..." said the SpongeBob Narrator.

"Hey, Master Hand! Who am I gonna be fighting today?" Roy asked eagerly.

"There is no match for you, Roy. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" answered Master Hand in an evil tone.

"Okay... Looks like I'm gonna be playing SNES then!" Roy ran to his dorm room and took out Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem.

"Master Hand, anyone gonna fight me today?" asked Link.

"You will be fighting Marth today," answered the evil floating hand.

"Oh--" Link cussed in Hylian, trembling in fear.

"The match will begin at... Oh, in 2 minutes," added Master Hand.

"WHAT THE HEY?!" exclaimed Link. He cussed even more in Hylian.

"Ta-ta, Linky. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Master Hand disappeared, leaving poor Link to face his fate.

"AW, MAN! Marth's gonna kill me! Of all days to fight Marth, I hafta fight him when he's totally crabby. Greaaaaaat... me versus an angry girly- boy prince... He'll probably throw those evil teen girl magazines at me or tie me to a chair and paint my fingernails in girly colors...," grumbled Link.

Marth was right behind Link and heard everything. "Grrrrr... WHY DO PEOPLE MISTAKEN ME FOR A GIRL?! WHY?!" he exclaimed.

Link screamed and jumped up into the chandelier on the ceiling. "Oh my God... Marth! Th-th-there you are! I was... uh... looking for you!" he stuttered.

Marth folded his arms, obviously not buying the lie. "Sure you were. Well, let's get going then." He stormed off while Link was trying to prepare his will in his mind.

To make the whole match short (it was a 30-minute match), Marth beat Link to a pulp. The hot-tempered prince got KO after KO and Link didn't even have a chance. The PokéFloats stage didn't exactly work for Link either. Marth won the match and Link lost.

"After zee match..." said the ubiquitous SpongeBob Narrator.

"Yes! Almost there! WOO-HOO!" cheered Roy as he ate some snacks he brought in while still playing FE3.

Marth came in and saw Roy doing this. His blood pressure was definitely above 120/80, which is always true because the Mamkute always got on his nerves. "ROY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAFTA TELL YOU?! DO NOT EAT WHILE PLAYING MY SNES!!! YOU'RE GETTING THE CONTROLLER ALL DIRTY!!!" Marth shouted angrily. He surprised Roy and almost made him choke on a Cheeto.

"Fine. Be that way." Roy got up and mumbled "Ya snotty overlord." He went into the bathroom for an evil plot.

"DON'T TAKE TOO LONG BECAUSE I HAFTA WASH UP!!!" Marth called after him.

"Let's see..." Roy began tohook up the pipes to outside in the mud. "I wonder if Marth likes to take MUD BATHS? MWAHAHAHAHAHA--" Roy began to choke and hack, then he resumed his evil laugh.

"Are ya DONE yet?!"

"Ok, I'm done. Later." Roy left and hid behind the door to see if his plot would work.

"Finally! Now I can take a relaxing hot shower..." Marth spoke too soon because the King of Evil and the Gerudos came into the room.

"Hey, can I use your guys' shower? Ours doesn't have hot water. Falcon told me that this morning, after he found out the hard way..." asked Ganondorf.

Marth pouted and shouted "FINE! USE IT! JUST HURRY UP!!!"

"Thanks, Marth." Ganondorf went in and turned on the water. That's when everything went wrong for the big-nosed man. "WHAT THE HEY?! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! NO! STOP! CURSE YOU, WATER WORKS! I'VE ALWAYS LIKED THE RED PROPERTIES BETTER THAN THE UTILITIES!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"What's HIS problem?" Marth asked aloud.

Ganondorf came out COVERED in mud! He was yelling random things in Hylian. Marth took one look at Ganondorf and his blood pressure has reached the highest point ever recorded in medical history.

"Out, out, OUT!!!" He threw Ganondorf out of the room and into the hallway.

"Um... you DO know that Marth is a neat-freak, right?" asked C. Falcon, who was passing by.

"I just found out... Owies! ...the hard way..." muttered Ganondorf.

"AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU GET CLEANED UP!!!" shouted Marth as he slammed the door shut.


End file.
